


take my defenses, all my defenses

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode Related, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Gen, The Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Dean was tired of being abandoned by those he loved. And wasn't above doing everything in his power to prevent it.





	take my defenses, all my defenses

For once, Dean was relieved at Cas’s little to no knowledge of humanity. Cause he sure as hell didn’t want to explain why he wouldn’t take the tape back.

Saying it would make it more real and he barely wanted to admit why to _himself_.

To tell Cas that, him having that tape, made it easier for Dean to breathe when he wasn’t with them. That no matter how many miles between them, Cas would be listening to Led Zeppelin—maybe _“Ramble On”_ his known favorite—and be reminded of Dean. And just maybe it would lead to Cas calling him to check-in or whatever. Or make the angel unable to forget about his family and home at the bunker.

In other words, Dean Winchester was tired of being abandoned by those he loved. And wasn’t above doing everything in his power to prevent it. Even if that meant mixtapes and heavy guilt trips.

His angel wasn’t getting away from him so easily ever again.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
